pokemon_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunited with Old Friends
Sypnosis When Jessie and James tries to steal Pikachu. A mystery trainner with their Salamance and Sneasel arrive and save them from Jessie and James. Ash thinks it could be a old friend of his. Episode "Just give me your Pikachu and there won't be a fight. It would be easier for you guys" yells Jessie. Ash, Serena, Clemount, and Bonnie were on their way to Snowbelle City when Jessie, James, and Mewouth stopped and trying to take Pikachu. Their pokemon have been defeated by Team Rocket's pokemon. "Salamence use Dragon Claw!" A Salamence attacked Wobbuffet, Inkay, and Pumpkaboo. A female pokemon trainner appeared from the forest, whom was followed by a small Sneasel. Meowth shrieks, "Jessie and James we should better run." The trainner says, "You should listen to your Meowth. I don't want to use my Salamence even more." "Salamence" Jessie snarls, "I'm not giving up a fight. Pumpkaboo use shadow ball." The trainner yells, "Sneasel deflect shadow ball with metal claw. Salamence use flamethrower." Shadow ball was deflected and was launcehed at Team Rocket and flamethrower was useful because it did hit Team Rocket. Jessie yells, "We are blasting off again." Team Rocket flew off. Ash says, "Thanks, mysterious trainner." The mystery trainner just nods and walks off. Ash and his friends notice two pokemons followed from behind. Serena asked, "Should we follow them? I feel like they know something that we don't know." Ash nods, "Yeah, lets follow them." They run off. (Time Skip to night time) Ash and friends arrive to see a camp set up. An Absol and Pangroo were guarding the camp. The group of friends hid behind some bushes, but didn't realize a Umbereon was near by. "UMBEREON" They group looks back to see a Umbereon behind them. They hear some movement from the tents. A girl and a boy about their age appeared before them. The boy asks, "What are you doing here? Why did you follow us?" The girl responds, "Calm down Luke. I know them. Hi, Ash. Do you remember me?" Flashback A little boy and a little girl were playing in the woods. It was getting dark and the girl was worried about how dark it was getting, because their parents want them back before. "Come on, Ash. Our parents want us back before dark, not after dark." "Okay Julia. Lets go." End of Flashback Ash explains, "Julia. What are you doing here? Sorry for following you guys, we were just curious." Julia responds, "We are on our way to a battle tournment. Both me and Luke are competing while our friend Bailey will be watching." Bonnie asks, "Is she about my age." Luke responds, "Yes, but a year older than you. She is sleeping right now. You guys should join us. You guys can stay here with us. Two of our other friends will be showing up sometime on this trip." Ash responds, "We would love to. Maybe I will compete in the tournment." Julia nods, "Come on guys. We will be getting up earlier in the morning. Umbereon, Absol, and Skarmory still keep guard." Ash and his friends looked up to see a Skarmory flying around. They looked at each other and headed towards the camp. The End. Next episode: Rocky Start Category:Episodes